deceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Joanna Locasto
Joanna Padget Locasto is a San Francisco narcotics detective with childhood ties to a notoriously secretive and powerful New York family, the Bowers. When her childhood best friend, Vivian Bowers, is found dead under mysterious circumstances, Joanna is enlisted by Will Moreno and the FBI to help to find the killer, agreeing to go undercover into the opulent lifestyle she thought she'd left behind. She is also the daughter of Beverly Padget, a woman with Alzheimer's disease. History Early life Throughout the series, much of Joanna's teenage past between her and Vivian are revealed. When Joanna was a young girl, her mother worked as a maid at the Bowers house, and Joanna was very close to them. The Bowers treated Joanna as if she were their very own. Despite Vivian's lifestyle, Joanna always tended to stay on track with her own life. Throughout her earlier life, Joanna also had an early, loving relationship with Vivian's brother, Julian. Eventually, there was a situation between the two girls where they both had gotten into an argument while Vivian was pregnant and was trying to run away. Before knowing the situation, Joanna ran to Vivian's father and told him. Ever since then, the girls had been estranged. 1.01, "Pilot" As Joanna grew older, she eventually became a San Francisco Police Officer. It was also revealed that sometime in Joanna's past she was formerly with an abusive boyfriend and Will Moreno afterward, however things became uneasy between the two and they eventually stopped speaking. 1.01, "Pilot" Season One Joanna was first shown busting down an apartment of drug dealers. The scene then cuts to Will Moreno, who was visiting Joanna's apartment. When Joanna asked for the reason of Will's visit, he announced to her about Vivian's death. Will explained to Joanna that it'd be a good idea going undercover in the Bower's family knowing her past with them. Disagreeing at first, she changed her mind. Entering the wake, Joanna spoke with Robert, and he asked Joanna to stay for dinner. When dinner approached, Joanna sat with the family and was finally offered to sleep at the Bowers' house. That same night, Joanna heard quarreling and sneaked outside to see Edward and his wife, Samantha, arguing. She heard both speaking about Vivian's death and how Samantha was tired of the lies. The next day, Joanna searched the house for clues and found a thumb drive Vivian hid. Joanna also spoke with Mia revealing that Vivian was going to rehab for her drug addictions. Eventually, Joanna watched a sex video recorded on the thumb drive. In the video, her partner spoke of having a baby and stated that "it will be on her terms". While making a call about it, Joanna ran into Remy Colville, a photographer who was seen earlier arguing with Mia. After he discovered that Joanna was a cop. The two traded information and made a truce to help each other out. After that, things started sailing smoothly for Joanna and was offered a job position as Robert's assistant. Joanna then got a call from Remy to meet up, stating he had more information. Reaching the scene, Remy's car was crashed into the water and found his floating body. Going into work with the FBI, she's offered a chance to back out of the job, but declared she was willing to stay. 1.01, "Pilot" Abilities Being a police officer, Joanna has received the appropriate training to become one. She mentioned herself that she had taken self-defense classes and has performed it on her opponents before. Being a cop, Joanna has much stamina and can run average speeds when chasing or running from enemies. As for her hand to hand combat skills, Joanna has physically tried fighting males larger than herself and has gotten the upper hand in some situations, being very resourceful and being able to use what's around her to throw back her opponents. Also, although it has never been shown whether or not she has marksman skills, she has been armed with a gun. Relationships :Main article: Joanna Locasto's relationships References Category:Agents Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Main characters